callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Firing Range
Firing Range is a small-medium sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops set in a military practice facility in Cuba and featured in Call of Duty Online, as well as Call of Duty: Mobile. It was later re-visioned in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as Studio and remastered in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Overview Firing Range mostly favors close range to medium range combat with Submachine guns, Assault Rifles, and Light Machine Guns being the best to use. If one is defending a building, shotguns can prove very useful. Sniper rifles are quite difficult to use as the small size of the map makes them difficult to use at long ranges. There are two main buildings either team will look to control with a small tower in the middle of the map. The thin wooden house is hotly contested among either teams while the tower makes a great camping spot. The two teams spawn dangerously close to each other with a well placed grenade able to sneak a kill. Claymores or Motion Sensors are highly recommended here for a defensive player as they will be constantly rushed by the other team. It is not recommended to rush the other team as automatic fire and sprinting will result in quick death. Snipers are very uncommon here due to the small size of the map, although a sniper with a Variable Scoped Sniper Rifle can provide good support fire with the low and middle adjustments. This can be good in defending objectives, such as Bomb site A (which can be guarded from the tower). Flak Jacket is highly recommended during Domination games because of the open and close quarters nature of this map lends itself to a lot of explosions and chaotic Domination and Demolition games. Remakes Black Ops II Black Ops III / Black Ops 4 A remastered version of Firing Range was included in Black Ops 4. Along with the announcement for classic maps returning to Black Ops 4, the same remasters were made available in Black Ops III for those who preordered the digital version of the game on the Playstation Store. Blackout Trivia *If the player goes into spectator mode, the player can see an unusable Chopper Gunner outside of the map. **The Huey outside the map has words that read "Get Some!"; a reference to the movie . *In one of the buildings it says PAIN. *Outside the map is a runway full of F-4 Phantoms. *There are many bulk crates of '384 CARTRIDGE CAL .30' or 7.62x51mm NATO ammunition stacked high in different parts of the map. *The ammunition in the crates, mentioned above, have the words "Tank Dempsey" stamped into the bottom of each round. This is visible on any opened crate with ammunition pulled out. *Adjacent to Building 3, the shop containing the Jeep, there is a small, red storage shed. 'NEXT TIME BRING BEER' is hand painted. *Outside of the map, there is a hidden sign stating "Gateway to Hell, You are entering Quarantine" written. **On the "Gateway to Hell" sign outside of the map, the name Mike Curran is written, who was the director of the NOVA Workforce Board. His name is also found on the books similar to the Richtofen books. His website is found here. **The "Quarantine" strip from the sign can also be seen hung on a stall door in the showers, although it says "Quarantaine" instead. *There are numerous flags throughout the map. They are borrowed from the Pack-a-Punch machine. *Up on a bunch of boards in the roof of Building 3, the car shop, there is a bloody teddy bear. *On the Wii version, players cannot drop down into the cabins of the black Special Forces Jeeps. *The southernmost building, a shack stand serving as an actual firing range, there is a benchrest covered in spent casings and splattered with blood. Shooting the blood stain causes the table to splatter and bleed. *The existence of 'Firing Range' was confirmed during a Treyarch interview at the 22:41 mark."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" Retrieved on 11-2-10. Firing Range is classified as a "small-medium" map, and can be compared to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare map "Killhouse" due to its size and the fact that its purpose is military training. Gallery Map Firing Range BO.png Videos Call of Duty Online ᴴᴰ Call of Duty Black Ops PC - Galil game-play on 'Firinng Range' 4K 60FPS Call of Duty Online China Firing Range TDM 1 Gold AK-47 gameplay|Gameplay in Team Deathmatch References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Multiplayer Maps